Never Let Me Go
by PauAuNaleyDarvey
Summary: Harvey thinks it's about time they face their fears but Donna thinks otherwise. It's up to Harvey to find a way to convince her that it may be all worth it. The fact that Rachel and Mike knows something is going on can also help.. probably First Suits fic. Donna/Harvey maybe a few Rachel and Mike.
1. Prologue

12 years. They've been with each other for 12 long years. They have been each other's everything. Best friend, co-worker, confidant, family and all possible relationships you could think of except for one that they came so close to but chose to stay away from. Fear is what stopped them from being together. Even though they've been insanely in love with each other all this time their friendship seemed so much more important than any other feelings they have. They wanted that security to have each other and nothing would hinder that. They agreed to stay friends because they would rather have each other than bet everything on something uncertain. They both felt like there was no going back from that point if they continued to be something more.

Harvey Specter is not your typical lawyer. What made him so different from the others is the fact that he has Donna. She's one of the best things that ever happened to him. She sets him straight whenever she can and she's the only one who can call him out on his crap. Harvey was lost without her. He can't function properly without her. There's no Harvey if there's no Donna. After all, it was only her who can see the real him beneath the tough exterior.

The past couple of weeks have been rough. Donna was accused of tampering with evidence. She was fired later on. Harvey was a mess. He didn't know what to do but as usual Harvey Specter found a way to bring Donna back. Now that he has a second chance he has to make her feel even more important and he promised himself never to let her go again without putting up a fight.

Harvey was sitting in his office in a state of confusion. Yes, the great Harvey Specter is actually confused. Ever since Donna's been back it was different between them. He's been feeling a little more protective of her like she means 100 times much more now. He looked at the girl outside of his office and thought of how lucky he was for having her. How lucky he was that she sticks by him even if he has failed her a lot of times. He stood up from his chair and walked towards Donna's cubicle.

Donna goes to Harvey. It never was Harvey going to Donna. So now that he took the initiative to approach her he must really need something. Donna was typing reports like lightning when Harvey propped his elbows on top of her cubicle. He stared at her for quite some time waiting for her to look up and meet his gaze. Donna went on with what she's doing, not missing a beat of whatever it is she's typing. After q few minutes she realized Harvey wasn't going to stop unless she talks to him so she stopped typing and looked up. "What do you want?" she said with an irritated tone in her voice. As soon as that question left her lips she continued typing.

"I.. uhmm… " Harvey swallowed a lump on his throat "was wondering..if.." For the first time in his entire existence, Harvey Specter wasn't coherent and he was practically speechless. Donna abruptly stopped typing and looked at Harvey with shock on her face. "The Great Harvey Specter, speechless. Wow. I thought I'd never see the day. Whatever you're going to say to me must be really important." She laughed as she teased him in a very Donna way. Harvey rolled his eyes like it was the most natural thing he would do in a situation like this.

"Hey! I'm trying to be serious here. Listen to me." Harvey used his "boss" voice in trying to order Donna to pay attention. "How am I supposed to take you seriously when all you say is "i.. Uhm.."" she mocked the way he was stuttering amusing herself in the process. Harvey's expression turned from annoyed to very blank. "I never apologized for what happened. I'm sorry." The way Harvey delivered it stopped Donna dead on her tracks. He was sincere and real. A side of Harvey people rarely sees. She looked at him and saw the guilt and care in his eyes. After mere seconds of silence, Harvey turned around and walked towards the elevator. Donna was in a state of shock because of three things. First Harvey never admits he's wrong. Second, he never apologizes and third, he never walks out on anything or anyone. This has left Donna confused.

She went home that night to her empty apartment still wondering of what she should do with the Harvey situation. She never meant to seem so unforgiving or mean. She was just having fun plus the fact that she never thought Harvey would be so serious that day.


	2. Chapter 2

Harvey was sitting on his couch drinking a beer while watching Star Trek. Even though he loves Star Trek his mind was so far away from the real world. He was too busy thinking of the "what ifs". Also, his confusion hasn't surpassed he was still deeply confused with his feeling. Harvey was the type of guy who keeps his feeling on check but with Donna he just seems to lose control. He was still deep in thought when something broke the silence.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Harvey looked at his watched and wondered who the hell was needing something from him at this hour. He answered the door wearing his jeans and an old Harvard t-shirt. He saw her standing there guilt and confusion written all over her face. He took his time to stare at her. She was dressed casually. A gray, v-neck top, dark skinny jeans and just a pair of sneakers. It was so un-Donna but Harvey knew this side of her just like she knew this side of him. "Hey." She started, trying to smile to lighten the moment they were having. Harvey never gets tired of that smile. He has always admired Donna; he just never said it out loud to anyone this past 12 years.

"Come in. Make yourself comfortable." They entered his apartment, both feeling the tension. It feels like there was an elephant in the room that no one tried to address. "Can I get you anything? Something to eat or drink" Donna declined to Harvey's offer. Harvey sat beside her and waited for her to deliver the reason of her visit. "So.." he said to push her to start talking.

"What did you mean earlier? You said you were sorry." Harvey looked away not wanting to be seen vulnerable. "Harvey, we used to talk but ever since I got fired and was hired back it's been different. You never talk to me anymore, you shut me out, you act like we're nothing beyond co-workers. What's happening?" He remained silent while he tried to focus on the invisible object on the floor.

Donna was growing impatient. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. "Harvey!" the increase in her tone caught Harvey's attention and finally looked at her. "I was guilty okay!" his voice was slightly raising as well. Donna was taken aback by his sudden outburst. He was like an active volcano ready to erupt anytime soon. "I was guilty because I didn't fight for you. You've been with me every single step and I couldn't forgive myself for letting you go just like that." The volcano just erupted and here comes the damage. "It's not just the fact that I want you in the office, it's also the fact that I want you. 12 years ago I asked you out and you told that we shouldn't because we're so good at being friends and dating would ruin that. I let you make the call that time and I hid my feeling bottled up for the longest time and it's the most excruciating part of having you. So near yet so far. You always thought we went back to being neutral but I never did. 12 years ago I would've said that I liked you and I want to go out with you but now I can say that I'm in love with you and I can't let you go anymore. I can't keep pretending that there's nothing there. It's too damn difficult to fake it." Donna was staring at him like the ghost from her past has just risen from the grave. Harvey couldn't let the moment pass anymore and kissed her. He placed all he can on that kiss. Donna's eyes widen in shock but she soon gave in placing a hand on his head while the other found its way around his waist. The kiss was something they've both been dreaming of. Something they've always wanted to do yet something forbidden. They were both running on adrenaline and that kiss seemed to be forever. Everything was okay until all her fears flashed before her eyes so she pulled away. Donna looked Harvey into his eyes and said two words that changed them "We can't." and with that she ran out of his apartment leaving a very vulnerable Harvey behind.

A/N: What do you want to happen with them? Give me suggestions, I might just write (type) them in :D


	3. Chapter 3

She knew him like she knew herself and she knew last night killed their friendship and she was the one who literally pulled the plug on it. The next day at 10 am, Donna was wondering where the hell Harvey was. Harvey hated being late and he has issues with people being late. He, also, never misses a day of work unless he is deathly ill which happens once in a blue moon. Donna decided to let it slip today and she continued to file Harvey's paperwork and fix his calendar as well.

Mike Ross, walked down the halls of Pearson Hardman trying to locate Donna. He was walking briskly when he ran into Rachel. Mike has been in love with Rachel but as always, it's too complicated to acknowledge.

"What's got you hurrying like a mad dog, pup?" she inquired in a teasing manner. Mike hates it when Donna and Harvey refers to him as the pup but Rachel found it amusing that she had to use it once in a while. Mike gave off a mocking laugh as he gave her a momentary glare.

"Harvey called me and said he wasn't coming in today. He wanted me to tell Donna to reschedule all his meetings which would probably make Donna furious and eat me alive." Mike was nervous of telling Donna because he knows how she hates it when her calendar is messed up. Harvey missing a day means rescheduling trials, meetings, hearing, meet up with clients and all other events. Donna is very efficient in her work but her job is really hard.

"Why didn't he just call Donna himself?" Rachel wondered. Mike was about to defend Harvey's actions when he realized that fact. He started to process his web of thoughts, theories forming in his mind about what's going on.

"Mike." He was so engrossed in his line of thoughts that he completely zoned out on Rachel. She needed to call his name a few more times for him to go back to reality. "Earth to Michael!" she practically screamed. He snapped back to life and was faced with her confused look.

"Where did you just go now?"

"I'll tell you when I figure it out." He said while walking towards Donna's cubicle.

"Hey Donna!"

"He's not here." he got a cold-reply from the always cheery secretary. Mike thought to himself, crap she's already in a bad mood.

"I know that. He actually sent me to tell you he's not coming in." Donna who was busy filing, stopped what she was doing and looked at Mike with a blank expression on her face. She knew it. Harvey was going to avoid her like a plague and he doesn't even have the decency to tell her himself. Where was his self-proclaimed professionalism? She got quite annoyed but then the memories of the previous night came to mind. She doesn't know how she is supposed to react. Technically, they were both at fault here but is she supposed to be guilty for stopping the kiss or is she supposed to be furious at Harvey for crossing the line in their relationship.

"Oh. Okay." was all that she managed to reply trying to sound as normal as possible. She already has so much to think about and involving Mike in the picture would make it even more complicated. He would ask questions and he would probably meddle and before she knows it Rachel would be involved and this problem is something she doesn't want to be turned into an office affair.

"Well.. Do you know why?" Mike was literally pushing his luck on this matter.

"No." she replied hastily like she doesn't want to talk about it or something.

"Okay. Going to work now." He tried to end the conversation less awkward as possible.

Mike was yet again in a state of confusion as he walked back to his own cubicle. Donna was supposed to freak out and have some sarcastic retort and him how underappreciated she is and make some smug comment about Harvey but she was just monosyllabic then silent. The two stable people in his life are acting very strange. First, Harvey's absent and isn't talking to Donna. Second, Donna is acting very un-Donna like. She seems like lost in very deep thoughts and she doesn't want to talk about Harvey. Something is definitely wrong.

That afternoon Mike and Rachel had lunch together in a deli across their building. Over the meal they were talking about past and current cases and were comparing notes about their knowledge about it. Suddenly, Rachel remembered their conversation earlier. She too was wondering what was with Donna.

"What's going on with Donna and probably Harvey as well?" she felt like Mike knew something on the matter and he just doesn't want to talk.

"I have no idea. " he tried to brush the question of as he paid for their lunch. Rachel raised her eye brow giving Mike a knowing look. She knew he knew something and obviously she wasn't going to give up.

"What?" Rachel just continued to give him the look. "I have no idea of what's happening."

"Mike, it's impossible for you to know nothing about this or if you don't it's impossible for you to not have a theory." she was challenging him to actually talk. They stood up from their table and started to walk out of the deli.

"So?" she just won't quit and Mike knew that for a fact. His theories were bothering him as well and he really wants to share it with someone so he went for it.

"Okay. I'm not entirely sure and don't you dare quote me in anything." Rachel agreed as she was clapping her hands like a 3 year old. "All I know is they probably had a fight and it's big because they've had arguments before but never resulting to Harvey avoiding Donna which is the reason why he's absent and no argument never caused Donna to lose touch with her sarcasm. Now all I want to know is what they fought about."

"They're both really secretive person and very frustrating to figure out. It would take us forever to find out what they fought about." They both acted defeated as they entered the elevator to go back to the firm. "Just like how they don't want to admit they're in love with each other." Their eyes both widen in realization. They looked at each other like they just found cure to cancer.

"That's it." Mike yelled in excitement. They we're both ecstatic in theorizing the reason of Darvey's fight.

They entered Pearson Hardman with smug looks on their faces.

A/N: I know there's more Mike/Rachel in this chapter but trust they will be a big part of how Darvey will happen!


	4. Chapter 4

On the other side of town, Harvey decided not to go to work today in order to avoid Donna. He was mad because she pushed him away. He was annoyed because she kissed him back and led him on. He was broken because she didn't reciprocate his feelings but out of all the things he feels right now his guilt reigned over him after all he was the one who initiated this destruction on their friendship. He was the one who crossed the line with her. Harvey was has been moping all day. Literally moping like a 5 year old who was told he can't buy the new toy he saw at the store.

After a very boring day at his apartment a knock on his door broke his moping marathon. _Donna. _She was the only one whom he thought would be here at this hour. To be honest he was disappointed she didn't try to reach him the whole day. He hurriedly tried to fix a few things in his apartment before he answered the door. His face immediately dropped. It was Mike. The change on his facial expression didn't go unnoticed by the associate.

"Nice to know that you're so happy to see me." Mike said with sarcasm in his voice as he toyed with the folders that he was holding.

"What do you want?" Harvey sounded annoyed. He was really hoping to see Donna and here was Mike raining on his moping parade and annoying the hell out of him. Mike let himself in and earned himself a glare from Harvey but it's not like he was kicking him out so Mike pushed his luck and stayed.

"Well, we weren't sure if you're coming in tomorrow or not so Donna asked me to deliver these to you." He said placing the folders he was previously holding on his kitchen counter. Harvey's focus on what Mike was saying was easily diverted when he heard Donna's name being mentioned.

"She needs you to sign these." giving him a stack of folders. "And review these case files." pointing out another stack of folders.

"Why didn't she give them to me herself?" Harvey inquired testing Mike's knowledge on this matter. Mike raised his eyebrows directly at Harvey.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" the associate challenged his boss. Harvey walked around the counter and went to his refrigerator. He opened it and took two bottles of beer. He opened them and passed one to Mike. The younger guy was in a confused state.

"Technically, this is the part you tell me to mind my own business and kick me out. Are you sick?" Mike was used to Harvey kicking him out when it starts to get too personal. Knowing Harvey he only has emotional attachments to Donna.

"Enjoy the moment while it lasts, pup." Harvey stated as he took a swig of his beer. He sounded calm but he looked like a wreck. Rarely do you see Harvey Specter out of his precious suits. Right now, he was sitting across Mike on his kitchen counter dressed in jeans and a worn out shirt. Something was bothering Harvey and Mike just wants to know what.

"I might be pushing my luck here but, you want to tell me what happened?" Mike slowly said not wanting to push the wrong buttons on his boss. Harvey can't believe what he was about to do but he did it anyway.

"I kissed Donna." Harvey blurted out. Mike who was taking a drink spat all over the counter.

"What?" was all that came out of his mouth.

"I told you that I kissed Donna and you're cleaning that up." Harvey said pointing at the mess Mike made. Mike stood up and tried to locate paper towels.

"But that's a good thing right? I mean, you faced your feeling for each other so now you can be together, right?" Mike said fishing out an answer from Harvey. Asking Harvey a question is like wishing for something. You'll never know if it's going to reply or not. Miraculously he did.

"Not if she doesn't feel the same way." His defeated voice echoed into Mike's head.

"Donna turned you down?" the associate received another glare from his boss. "Uh-okay. So what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing. I can't exactly force her. I'm going to give her what she wants. I'm going to act as normal as possible like nothing even happened. She's so worried we might lose our friendship so I'm going to show her that that won't happen."

* * *

Donna Paulsen was one tough cookie to break. She can be dying inside and won't say a word about it. She's an attached person yet still very reserved. Rachel Zane has invited her for a few drinks tonight. They usually do this after a long day at work or after a very depressing situation. It's been a running joke that Harriet Specter and Michelle Ross' Adventures lives on. Tonight it was all about cracking Donna. Rachel can see clearly that her friend is carrying something really big and she's 99.9% sure it was involving Harvey.

"So, you want to talk about it?" Rachel started, trying not to sound so persuasive. Donna downed a shot and winced on the bitterness of the alcohol that ran through her throat. She gave out a sigh afterwards and looked at Rachel.

"Have you ever loved someone but didn't go through with it just because you know it won't work." Donna inquired to the paralegal. Rachel gave out a small laugh. A laugh that didn't sound mocking but sounded like she was sharing her sentiments.

"Ironically, yes but we've been over this topic so many times before. You we're the one who told me that it could be complicated." Rachel has shared to Donna her feeling for Mike and she remembers the secretary telling her that it could get ugly because, her exact words were, you can never go back. Donna remembered that conversation and she felt so helpless. Rachel sensed the confusion and annoyance radiating from Donna.

"You know for someone who has a solution for everything, you're really messed up right now." She earned a death glare from the secretary who yet again downed another shot. Donna wants to pound her head against a post or against anything hard just to forget this complicated scenario she's been trying to avoid for the past twelve years.

"So what did Harvey do?" this time the paralegal was straight forward. She went straight to her point. Donna's eyes widen in shock because of the question but immediately tried to hide her expression because that would be giving away the reason on why she's being so dramatic tonight.

"What does Harvey have to do with this?" she tried to sound clueless but at the back of her head she was wondering how the hell does Rachel know about her and Harvey. Rachel rolled her eyes as she took a shot.

"Please. It's so obvious. He was absent. Harvey never misses work unless he's avoiding something or in this case someone. He called Mike to give a message to you instead of calling you directly. You were trying to dodge Mike's question about Harvey this morning. Also, you asked Mike to deliver Harvey's paperwork but knowing you, you wouldn't have trusted the guy with a piece of paper let alone Harvey's." Rachel gave out all the evidence she has. Donna sighed and gave in. She placed her head between her hands trying to hide the sudden emotion that washed over her.

"What happened?" Rachel tried one more time to get an answer out of the red-head. Donna took another shot to calm her nerves then took a pause before telling Rachel what happened.

"Harvey kissed me." She said as fast as she could. The paralegal almost spit out what she was drinking in shock.

"What? Harvey? Harvey Specter?" she tried to make sure she was hearing the right things. Donna replied to her by giving her multiple nods.

"Where, when, how?" her excitement and curiosity was in to full gear. She needed to know more. Her and Mike were right all along. There was something between this two.

"It happened at his apartment. We were talking about not being the same after I got fired and then he started to talk about his feelings and before I knew it he was kissing me." The girl tried to soak in this new detail in front of her. She was wondering, if Harvey kissed Donna why the hell are they acting like they just committed a crime?

"Okay, I understand that you weren't prepared when it happened but what's so wrong about it? I mean you're both adults, both single. I don't get why the hell you're drinking and moping and him avoiding you."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I kissed him back then stopped, told him we can't do this and ran out of his apartment." Donna added casually in her statement.

"What? What the hell did you do that for?" Rachel was beyond pissed. The guy kissed him and she pushed him away and now she's moping around feeling guilty about it.

"Like I said, we can never go back."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day started out like any other day at Pearson Hardman except for the fact that Donna and Rachel were nursing a massive hangover as well as Mike. Harvey walked the halls like how he would any normal day. If Harvey Specter is best at something not law related it was at pretending he was okay. He passed Donna's cubicle and their eyes met briefly. Donna's knees went weak with the memory of that earth shattering kiss. It was like waiting for an earthquake and now it has finally arrived. Harvey broke their eye contact not wanting to be drawn in again and have false hope. Harvey stopped in front of her.

"Here are the files you asked Mike to give me last night." He said calmly while handing her the stacks of folders. The secretary observed Harvey's features. He was wearing his signature suit, has his hair slick back and has that charming grin on his face. Donna took the folders from his hands, in the process her hands brushed against his and there was a momentary spark but Harvey shrugged it off. He was tempted to just pull her in and kiss her senseless but he knew she didn't want that so instead he gave her a soft smile and walked into his office. Donna couldn't stand it anymore. She stood up and walked into Harvey's office. She shut the door behind her to make sure no one would hear whatever would be exchanged between them.

"What was that?" she asked him while she placed her hands on her hips. Harvey gave her a questioning look.

"What was what?" he dumbly inquired.

"That. Don't act stupid, it doesn't suit you well." Her temper was flaring. He chose to ignore her and continued typing.

"Answer me! You can't kiss me and avoid me for a day then come back acting like were a hundred percent." She demanded an answer out of her boss. Harvey inhaled deeply and glared at Donna.

"You know what I don't get? It's the fact that you're so scared that things would change between us if we ever happen. I kiss you, you kiss me back then push me away, I took a day off and now I'm trying to make things as normal as you want them. Why are you making such a big deal out of it?" Harvey was trying so hard not to raise his voice. In reality he thinks that he should be the one angry at her but the roles we're reversed.

"May I just remind you, you were the one who walked out on me two nights ago?" Harvey reminded her. He wanted to snap on her so badly but he also doesn't want to hurt her even though she has hurt him but he wanted her to hear his thoughts.

"I don't know what you're so scared about. I keep on trying to understand but I can't."

"Harvey..." Donna started but took a momentary pause to find the right words. "I told you, I can't lose us. It's one thing to not have you in my life as something more than a friend but it's a different thing to not have you at all…." She was rambling at this point still trying to find the right words.

"Cut that bullshit. Stop hiding behind that alibi Donna! I know you. That's not what's stopping. Maybe twelve years ago, yes but now it's not that. Why don't you stop lying to me and tell me what's keeping you from being with me." Harvey stood up and walked near her. He wanted to know the reason so bad. Their friendship was so important to both of them but that excuse doesn't exactly comply with the situation anymore.

"Donna, answer me!" he didn't notice that he has raised his voice. Tears threaten to fall out of her eyes as the next words left her lips.

"I'm scared." It almost came out as a whisper but Harvey caught it. Tears were now streaming down Donna's face. Harvey's expression softened as he saw her cry. It was heartbreaking for him to see this.

"Of what?" sincerity was present in his voice. He wanted to fix whatever it is that's broken. She just shed tears and didn't reply. She sat down on his couch and buried her head between her hands. What was she so scared about? Harvey inquired on his mind. Then he concluded.

"Of me." He stated in defeat. Donna raised her head and just looked at him. She didn't want to offend him but it was true. She was scared of him.

"You're scared that you'll just be another girl. Like some kind of conquest or something. You're scared that I'm going to hurt you." She continued to sniff as she wipes the tears on her face.

"What can I do to make you change your mind about me?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I don't just have issues with you. I have issues with me too." And with that she stood up and walked out of his office.

* * *

The whole day remained a blur to Harvey. He kept on trying to focus on his work but he always ended up thinking of how to change Donna's mind about him.

* * *

Mike entered Rachel's office and shut the door behind him.

"I'm guessing you know." She said without even looking at him as she continued her work.

"You too?" the paralegal replied with a nod.

"I can't believe Donna did that." Mike was really at awe when he found out Donna walked out on Harvey. Rachel scowled at Mike and abruptly defended her friend.

"What do you mean you can't believe Donna did that? I can't believe Harvey did that!" she emphasized on the word "I".

"How is this Harvey's fault? The guy professed his undying love for her and kissed her and she walked out on him."

"It's Harvey's fault because he crossed the line when they've agreed nothing can happen between them." Rachel retorted.

"Well you can't exactly tell you heart what to feel and not feel, right?"

"Well you can't keep doing what your heart says because most of what it's says is bound for trouble."

"But what's the trouble if they get together?"

"Hasn't it occurred to you that Harvey is a class A playboy?"

"He won't do that to Donna."

"What makes you so damns sure?"

The two were now in a full lash out defending their friends as well as their opinion. When in a sudden change in events happened. Mike grabbed Rachel and pulled her towards him and kissed her to shut her up. It was short yet memorable. They pulled apart and just stared at each other. There was definitely a long silence.

"You're not pulling a Donna, are you?" Mike said as he worried about the consequences of his actions.

"You and Harvey are hanging out too much." Rachel replied as she laughed. Hearing her laugh pulled a knife out of Mike's body.

"So we're okay?" he made sure as he took a few steps back giving her, her personal space back.

"We're perfect." He smiled at her answer. He was so happy they weren't going to turn into a Donna/Harvey part 2.

"But we really need to help those two. They're both miserable and they know it." Mike's brain started to process as a wide grin spread across his face.

"Here's what we're going to do."

A/N: Read and review. Tell me your thoughts. What i need to change or add. :D Also idea's of Mike and Rachel's plans.


	6. Chapter 6

SHE walked into Pearson Hardman with great confidence. Her high heels, designer dress, perfect hair and obviously expensive jewelry dazzled everyone she saw along the way. All eyes were on her. She strutted her way as people stop and gawked. In her travel, she passed by Mike and Rachel who were at the paralegal's office.

Rachel was busy chatting with Mike when the sight of the person who just passed in front of her office caught her attention.

"Oh shit. That's trouble." Mike turned around saw whom Rachel was referring to. His eyes popped open as he let out a silent curse. Both of them stood up and walked towards the exit of the office they were confined in. They glanced at the direction their subject was heading and knew instantly that a scene was bound to unfold.

Donna who was busy in her cubicle caught a figure walking towards her. It was an unfamiliar one which is why it caught her attention. She took a chance and looked up and saw HER.

"Scottie." She said with a hint of anxiety and surprise in her voice.

"Hello Donna! Is Harvey free?" She said with a big smile. Scottie was trying to read the expression on the secretary's face. It was a mixture of doubt and surprise. Donna, on the other hand, was trying to read her emotions. If she would be threatened by one of Harvey's conquest it would definitely be the great Dana Scott. She was smart, graduated top at Harvard Law, she was insanely gorgeous and she and Harvey have a history. Now, here she was standing in front of her greatest competition.

"Uh, yeah. Let me just…" she was stuttering when she was cut off by Harvey who just came out of his office.

"Well, well. Dana Scott. What did I do to deserve you presence?" Harvey and Dana never had a relationship. They we're just friends but people assumed that they were or they have been dating. Over the years speculations died but their friendship continued. A flirty banter was a part of their friendship, maybe that's why people think they're dating but that's just part of Harvey's relationship with someone close to him. He has the exact same relationship with Donna.

"Well Mr. Specter, I heard from the grape vine that you needed my expertise." She said as she flirted back. Harvey led his visitor into his office and shut the door behind him. All this happening on the earshot of Donna, as well as Mike and Rachel who were pretending to discuss something else just to have a reason to stand in a corner.

Donna was somehow fuming. She never liked Scottie. Rachel and Mike dispersed their mini-pretend-conference and the paralegal went to her friend who was trying to pretend she's fine.

"Green doesn't suit you well." Rachel pointed out.

"Are you color blind or something. I'm wearing a navy blue dress." She asked with pure annoyance on her face.

"That's not what I meant." She defended. "Jealousy. You don't do subtle with it." Rachel said as she walked away from Donna's cubicle avoiding whatever excuse she's going to give just to deny the fact that she's jealous.

Donna was now stealing glances into Harvey's office. She was wondering what she was so jealous about. She shot down Harvey not once but twice so technically, she has no right to be jealous but seeing Scottie with Harvey made it impossible to feel nothing. She was literally on the verge of throwing things as anger raised inside her.

"Of all the girls you have to parade in front of me it had to be Dana freaking Scott." She muttered quietly under her breath not noticing Jessica Pearson's presence.

"Harvey troubles?" Donna flinched at the sound of the partner's voice.

"Jessica, you scared the crap out of me." She said as she tried to be her normal dramatic self. The older woman raised her eyebrow at the secretary as if she was questioning her. Donna knew she needed to face the music so as embarrassed as she was she asked.

"So, how much did you hear?"

"Not much," Jessica replied calmly as she walked closer to Donna. The red –head exhaled her tension out.

"but enough to tell you to fight for him." She whispered. Donna's eyes widen at her bluntness.

"How did…" she can't even construct a full sentence at the moment. This was her boss' boss. It was beyond embarrassing.

"Please. It's my firm, I know everything. Give this to him for me, please." Handing her documents then she walked back to her office. On Jessica's way back she overheard Mike and Rachel at the break room.

"I don't think that's going to work. If Donna won't talk to Harvey then…" Mike said.

"Stop being so damn pessimistic. We need to help them and we need a way now." The authority in Rachel's voice got through Mike.

"What are you two doing?" the partner intervened at the couple's discussion. The paralegal and the associate couldn't think of an excuse. They were both stammering and stuttering.

"Are you talking about Harvey and Donna being Harvey AND Donna." She emphasized on the second and.

"Uh… we were…"

"It's a yes or no question Mr. Ross."

"Yes."

"Hmm. Count me in." Jessica announced. The shock on their faces was priceless. This was Jessica Pearson, their boss, agreeing to create a perfect plan to get Donna and Harvey together. Rachel let out a small laugh.

"I'm sorry. What?" she clarified to her boss.

"I agree. Those two need to get together, soon. Twelve damn years are enough. Go to my office if you need help with anything." She then left the break room and continued her day.

"Did that just happen?" Mike inquired.

"It just did."

* * *

"So, are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to ask her myself?" Scottie asked Harvey. She wasn't here to be with Harvey, she was here to help Harvey.

"I told you already what happened."

"You kissed her then she ran away. Damn, you must be an awful kisser, Specter." She liked teasing Harvey. It was like her favorite past time. Harvey gave her a glare.

"I didn't call you to make things worse. I need help." The sound of desperation on his voice didn't go unnoticed.

"Well, first of all, it doesn't help that she thinks you're probably moving on with me."

"Why the hell would she think that?"

"Me coming without an appointment, you entertaining me on a very busy day, us flirting back there, closed door meetings, sitting together on a couch which seems so unprofessional. Do you want me to keep going?" An idea crossed Harvey's mind.

"That's it!" He said as he stood up.

"That's what?" Scottie was confused.

"You and I are going to role play."

"Harvey. Whatever it is you're thinking, it's not a good idea." Scottie knew where this was going and she doesn't like it. Winning Donna over is one thing and playing her is another.

"It's a brilliant idea. If she sees me with someone else she's going to confront her feelings and when she does, eventually, she's going to have to tell me."

"This can backfire." Harvey did think of the consequence and decided not to go with that idea.

"Do you have anything else in mind?" It was obvious he badly wants to win Donna over.

"Ever thought of just being you? Show her Harvey. Telling her you want to be with her is easy; sticking to it is what's not. Prove it to her. Trust me on this one. Give her time, I mean, you've been waiting for twelve years what's a couple more days or weeks going to do to you?" Getting a lecture is something Harvey dreads. He doesn't like being told what to do but absorbing what Scottie said, it made sense.

"Just so you know, I hate it when you're right." They laughed it all off. On the outside, Donna saw Harvey laughing and it broke her. He was happy… with Scottie.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days were the most awkward point in their friendship. As Harvey was giving Donna space, she was trying to avoid him like a plague. Mike was playing middle man. He was literally staying at Harvey's office to deliver files and do the things Donna usually does. The two made sure that they had as little interaction as possible. As the time goes by, they were gradually drifting farther apart.

Donna found herself, yet again, drinking her sorrows away. She wasn't a drunkard but she's been drinking a little too much these days. She liked the rush of escaping reality and entering an altered paradigm where in everything is fine. As she left the bar, the rain fell from the sky like it was meant for her. Instead of taking a cab home she decided to walk in the rain, letting the tears from the sky mask the hot tears streaming down her face. She was hurting. She wanted to be with Harvey but there's just too much at stake and too much fear. Now, she lost her chance, again.

* * *

Donna found herself at Harvey's door. She knocked a couple of times for him to answer. It was past midnight but she had a gut feeling he's awake. She was right, as usual. Harvey was going over case files as his subconscious think about Donna. The knocks broke his chain of thoughts. The knock was persistent so he hurriedly went to the door and opened it. He came face to face with Donna. A brush of confusion washed over his face.

"Donna, what are you doing…" He was cut off as her lips crashed down on his. Time stood still for both of them. It was something they've both been wanting but they were both restraining themselves. Even though they've done this before something felt right this time. It felt like for the first time they both wanted it. It seemed perfect. They entered Harvey's apartment without pulling apart. They were drawn into each other. Their kiss was filled with passion and persistence yet still remained sincere and loving. It was like twelve years of longing was placed into it. Things were perfect when crept into her mind but she wasn't running this time around. She broke the kiss and looked straight into his eyes.

"What if this changes us?"

"Turn it off." Donna's face scrunched up, her eyebrows meeting in question.

"What?"

"Turn it off."

"Turn what off, Harvey?"

"The alarm." The alarm was buzzing beside Donna as she awakens from her dream. It felt real to her and in a part of her was wishing it was real. She wished that she had the courage to actually do that. She slammed the alarm clock and groaned in frustration as she hid under her comforter. She a massive hang over and her dream doesn't make her feel any better.

By the time she convinced herself out of bed she was sniffing like a mad dog. Turns out heavy rains and liquor don't mix well. Her voice was cracking up and she was coughing non-stop. She felt cold every time the air passed her shaking body but nothing would stop her from going to work.

* * *

Harvey went out of the elevator and walked towards his office as he types away on his phone. He momentarily paused as he saw her. She looked like she was run over by a train. Yes, she was full made up with her designer dress, high heels and a perfect hair which was pulled up on a pony tail today. She looked perfect but Harvey knew her too well. There was an undeniable discomfort on her face. She was trying to hide it but she can't fool him. Instead of going straight to his office he placed his phone in his pocket and walked towards the office kitchen. He got a mug and made tea. He placed a teaspoon of honey in it, just the way she likes it. Harvey walked back to Donna's cubicle but then realized that she probably hates him so he called on Rachel who was walking towards her own office.

"Rachel." Harvey called her out in a soft voice but loud enough for her to hear it. Rachel took her eyes off the paper she was reading and looked for the source of the voice. She was confused when she saw Harvey gesturing for her to come near him. He looked like he was hiding behind the wall for some odd reason.

"Do you need anything?" there was an underlying suspicion in her voice.

"Give this to her." He said as he handed Rachel the mug and gestured towards Donna. Rachel didn't have time to reply before Harvey disappeared. A smile spread across her face. She felt like they were teenagers denying they have a crush on each other. She walked towards Donna who was still struggling with the discomfort she's feeling.

"Harvey wanted me to give you this." The paralegal had a grin on her face as she placed the mug in the secretary's desk. "If I'm not mistaken, he cares." She said as she walked away.

A smile spread across the secretary's face as she saw the post it note attached to the mug. "Feel better :D" was what it said. This gesture made Donna smile even more and feel a tad better.

* * *

Donna lasted the day at work even if she feels so terrible. Like any other day, Harvey and Donna were the last ones in the firm. Harvey saw Donna still at in her cubicle and he felt worried. He stood up and went out of his office.

"Have you eaten?" Donna was caught off guard causing her to give out a soft curse.

"Don't do that." She said with annoyance.

"Have you eaten?" Harvey asked again with determination to get an answer out of her.

"I'll eat when I get home. I'm not hungry anyway." She said going back to typing. Harvey pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. He spent a few minutes chatting on his phone. After the phone call he went back to Donna.

"I got Ray to buy us some food. Stop working and take a break. Sleep at my couch if you have to."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to." He went back to his office with a soft smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N I know, i know. the story's playing out slowly but the upcoming chapters would be so much better. Promise. Read and Review people. Spread this story wherever, whenever, to whoever. :)**

**P.S. Thank you to those who regularly reads and comments. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Ray took the paper bags filled with food up to the 50th floor. He gave them to Harvey and the boss thanked his driver for his efficiency then instructed him to go home. Donna was going over case files on Harvey's couch when she saw him enter carrying multiple paper bags containing food. She dramatically dropped the folder she was holding on the table.

"How many people are you feeding?" Harvey let out a small laugh and gave her a grin.

"Well, I'm very hungry and technically I'm going to force feed you because you have to eat." He said as he turned around and took the food out of the paper bag, his back against her. "You can't get worse and be absent. I need you." He momentarily stopped, shocked by what came out of his own mouth. He mouthed a curse to himself. Donna raised an eyebrow at him upon hearing those words spill from his mouth but the just shrugged it off not wanting to create a big deal about it.

As the two ate, they started awkward conversations about cases and about random stuff at work but it felt pushed; it was not a natural conversation. It felt scripted like there are certain topics they were both avoiding. It's like they are being forced to talk about something, anything to lessen the awkwardness and tension floating around the room. Harvey felt that he needed to do it now. They need to talk about IT now.

"Donna about that k…"

"Please don't start." She said as she motioned her head sideways. She knew what he was going to say and she's not well enough to argue or defend herself. "Just not now."

"When then?" Harvey was hurt. He felt alone in this. His problems are usually shared with Donna but now she can't even talk to him. He wanted to fix this. Whatever was unsaid was needed to be said and Harvey wants it said now but Donna was making sure that doesn't happen.

"I don't have the time or energy for this." She tried to look away but was drawn by the look on Harvey's eyes. It was a mixture of hurt, guilt and betrayal. After a mere second of silence everything went black. The darkness filled. They both stiffened in their sits.

"Let's get out of here." Harvey said not letting the hurt inside him affect his voice. They walked towards the stairwell. They had no choice, 50 floors down. Harvey tried to open the door leading to the stairs but it was locked. After a few thugs he gave up on it.

"Maybe you have time now."

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Rachel asked Mike who was at the bar a few blocks from the firm.

"I'm not promising anything but I'm hoping for the best."

"How in the world did you get the security to turn off the electricity for the whole building?"

"Let's just say Jessica Pearson can do whatever the hell she wants." They both laughed at the mention of their boss' name.

* * *

"So…" Harvey started awkwardly as they both sat on the couch in his office. For some reason Donna managed to find an emergency light and it was the only one that illuminates the room at the moment.

"To be honest Harvey, I don't know what to say. I'm afraid that if I say anything I screw us up even more or I mislead you." She was upset and the cracking of her voice made that known to Harvey.

"Just tell me how you feel for me. That's all I'm asking." Even with little light, Donna can see the sincerity on his eyes. That was the part of Harvey that can never lie. She refused to speak. He then got up from the couch and sat on his desk chair and stared at the New York skyline. Meanwhile, she just stared into space and tried to forget he was in the room just to ease the fast beating of her heart or the way her body was shaking from both the nerves and guilt. She wanted to scream the fact that she was in love with Harvey but that came with a lot of things. She knew about him and Scottie and it would be unfair to him. Her thoughts were broken when he started to speak.

"You know he always told me that I was stupid for not pursuing you years ago." He said bluntly. Donna's gaze was now fixed at the back of the chair he was sitting on.

"Who?" she inquired curiously.

"My dad." Donna was shocked with his answer. He never talked about his father after his death. "I once told him that I think I like you. He said 'of course you like her who wouldn't.' I mean, he like you more than he like me. I remember him calling you Fire or the future Mrs. Specter. I told him that we couldn't because of all the complications it might bring. You know what he told me? He told me that 'the hardest thing to do is watch someone you love, love someone else. Don't let someone else sweep her off of her feet before you realize you want to be with her.' I just shrugged it off. I told him that it probably will go away but then he asked me 'what if it doesn't?' I said I'd just have to let you go" he paused and took a deep breath and finally turned to face Donna's tear-stained face. "because I knew from the start that I'm not the man you ideally want to be with. I am a very complicated person Donna and there is a huge possibility that I'll screw up and end up hurting you. I can't live with myself knowing that I hurt you. I never planned to cross the line because I'd rather have you here than you leaving me because you can't bear to see me anymore. When I saw your chair occupied by someone else a few weeks ago, it felt wrong. I realized I couldn't function without you because there is no me without you. You're a big part of who I am. The last conversation I had with him 5 years ago was about you. Every single time he calls he'll ask me 'Have you told her yet?' and every time I say I can't and he would drop it but that day he told me, 'Harvey, stop being a coward. Tell her. I can hear it in your voice that she makes you happy. The way you look when her name is mentioned. The way you talk about her like she's the only person that matters. You'll never know what's in store for you if you hide behind the friendship. Sometimes it takes risking that friendship to find a love that will endure all things. Just tell her son.' I planned on telling you but then he died. You were the only person left. You were the only one I had. I couldn't risk it. I couldn't risk losing you too. So I buried it deep down but it doesn't mean it wasn't here all along."

They both stood up and met at the middle of the room.

"You should've told me."

"I couldn't lose you."

"What about Scottie?"

"What about her?" Harvey was confused. What has Scottie got to do with anything?

"Harvey it's not fair to her." After those words escape her lips the lights turned on and they realized how close they were. Donna stepped backwards creating a space between them. "I have to go." And for the second time, Donna has left Harvey heartbroken.

* * *

**A/N: My updating has been slow. Sorry. School has been killing me. Hope you like the way this story is unfolding. I'm sorry it's taking me so long to get them together but it's almost there. Continue to read and review. Share it with your friends and get me more reviews. Thank you. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Jessica called in Harvey, Mike, Donna, Rachel and Louis into her office to give them a big announcement. Since last night Harvey and Donna haven't talked but he agreed to himself that it was done. He was done. He does need to tell her about Scottie but other than that, it's so obvious that she doesn't reciprocate the feelings he has for her.

"I call you guys in her today because of two things. A good news and a great news." They all started to get curious. Harvey and Donna were on the separate sides of the room. He was leaning on the glass wall while she was near the window. Mike and Rachel were sitting beside each other on the couch. On the other hand Louis was sitting on the chair in front of Jessica's desk.

"First, good news. With all of your combined efforts we are able to land the merger in LA and we are going to open… Pearson Hardman LA. The name would probably change but we got it." She said happily as everybody smiled in surprise and excitement. "This leads to the great news. As a thank you, we are going on a weekend vacation at the East Hampton." Rachel shrieked and clapped her hands in excitement as she nudges Mike. Louis was excited as well but you can see that Donna and Harvey looked like they were in a trap and there's no way out. Jessica looked at Mike and Rachel as she had a questioning look on her eyes about the senior couple.

* * *

The week went by so fast and it was already time for the long awaited or in Donna and Harvey's case long mortified trip. For some odd reason, Jessica convinced the gang to ride in one car instead of bringing their separate cars. They had a hired driver and Louis on the front seat because no one wanted to sit with him. The second row was occupied by Mike and Rachel who claims to be inseparable this weekend. Jessica was sitting on the second row as well because she claims her legs won't fit at the third and because she can do whatever the hell she wants. So Donna and Harvey were left with no choice but to sit at the third row next to each other in a five hour drive, if there was no traffic.

Donna had earphones plugged to her ears while Harvey was sleeping leaning against the window. They tried to have as much space between them as possible. Harvey was tossing and turning until his head landed on Donna's shoulder. It felt comfortable at that time plus the fact he was deep asleep. She didn't know how to react. She looked at him and saw how peaceful he looked. A smile crept on her face as she let him be. Jessica saw this through the rear view mirror and nudged Mike for him to look up and see the scene behind him.

Halfway through the trip, Harvey woke up and realized his position. He hurriedly got up and tried to fix himself.

"I'm sorry." His apology seemed stern as he turn away and moved closer to the window once again. He was trying to be civil with her and not make a mess with their weekend. After that night in his office they briefly talked. It only revolved on work. Donna was still guilty as hell and Harvey was still as broken as a shattered glass.

"It's okay." She said as she gave him a soft smile.

'Damn. Her smile can still control me like a robot.' He thought at the back of his head. He just tried to focus on other things but his mind keeps bringing him back to her.

* * *

They arrived at the Hampton after a five and a half hours drive. They stayed at Jessica's private rest house which was in front of the Main Beach at the East Hampton area. The view was breathtaking. East Hampton was such a vibrant town. The beach was perfect for swimming and lounging. The group entered the house and realized how massive it was. The house had 4 bedrooms. Jessica took her master's bedroom. Mike and Rachel shared the other. Louis got a room too but no one dared to share with him which leaves Donna and Harvey together yet again.

"So you'll share?" Jessica asked the pair.

"Uh…" Donna was out of words. A five hour car ride was bearable but sharing a room is a little too much but she can't exactly say no. As she was about to say yes Harvey cut her off.

"I'll stay on this couch." He said with a smile as he plopped himself onto the couch. Eyebrows were raised, Donna's included. It was unlikely for Harvey to not care about himself. The three matchmakers exchanged looks and had a telepathic communication that they needed to fix this. Louis was out of the loop as always. Everyone left for their rooms except for Donna.

"Harvey, don't be silly. We can share." Donna said with pure concern. She knew about hi baseball history and couches were not and never will be friends with his back.

"It's fine. I know it's quite awkward between us and I just want to give you space. I mean, I don't want to suffocate you. It's fair enough you have to see me every day." She had idea how to respond to that. "I'll be fine here. Don't worry that pretty little head of your." He added with a smile as he got up and went out of the sliding door directing to the beach.

* * *

It was past four in the afternoon and Jessica was sitting at the beach under a huge umbrella. Harvey sat next to her and remained silent. She didn't need to look at his face to know that he has a problem.

"Donna?" she asked bluntly.

"How did you know?"

"I have my sources." A hint of teasing on her voice.

"Let me guess. Mike and Rachel?" He said as he scanned the beach for Donna.

"Well, yes but it also helps that I'm not blind. I've known since, I don't know, forever?"

"Was it really that obvious?"

"Even a blind man could see it. Want to tell me what happened?" They spent the whole afternoon like this, the mentor listening to her student pour out his heart to her. Together with the Donna situation the two talked about the firm and their future plans since Hardman is gone.

* * *

Rachel and Donna decided to take a walk. They had no idea on where to go. They just walked and talked.

"So, how are things with Harvey?" Rachel started.

"It has gotten worse and this time I think there's no going back. I screwed big time." She was devastated. Rachel can feel the frustration in her voice. She tried to make Donna keep talking but at some point the red head just refused to talk about it.

* * *

Around seven in the evening, they were gathered in front of the beach for a bonfire. Louis thought it was childish but knowing the group, they don't give a shit for what Louis' thinks. The girls prepared food while the boys prepared drinks. There was a calming fire between them and a good choice in music. It felt like they were back in high school but no one cares. With their demanding jobs, times like this are important.

Mike played soft acoustic song and Rachel gave out a shriek.

"Awww. I love this song." She said as the sound of Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat filled their surroundings. Rachel then asked Mike to dance with her.

'Lucky I'm in love with my best friend…'

Donna was stopping herself from looking at Harvey who was sitting across her from the bonfire. Harvey gave an audible laugh while shaking his head and took a swig of his beer. The song fit them perfectly except for one thing. They haven't gotten their happy ending yet. The group was eyeing the two waiting for one of them to make a move but was disappointed because no one did. Around 10, Louis and Jessica signed off. Around 11, Rachel asked Mike if they could go in already. The two were left alone once again. Before leaving, Mike played Never Let Me Go by Florence and the Machine as he bid the two good night.

"Care to dance?" Harvey said with a grin on his face as he offered his hands. He wanted to dance with her, just once, to feel her close to him. Donna looked at him like it was wrong if she said yes but then gave in and took his hand. For once he was able to come close to her without her pushing him away. The song was peaceful and they looked perfect. Harvey's hand on her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I have to tell you something." He said with calmness in his voice. She nodded, signaling him to talk. Another slow song played on the background; it was Let Me Be the One by Jimmy Bondoc.

"I'm leaving." As if on cue, the driver entered the scene telling Harvey the car was ready. Confusion filled Donna's eyes. They were still holding each other, not letting go. "I'll be right there." He said to the driver. Not breaking eye contact with Donna.

"What do you mean? You have to go back to New York?" Harvey shook his head.

"I took managing partner for LA." Donna let go of him and looked hurt.

"What?" That was the only word she was able to say.

"Jessica needs someone she could trust. I volunteered. I thought it would be a new scene. You know. Away from the noise of New York, the pollution, the crazy drivers…"

"Away from me." She stated it like it was a stated fact. She never broke eye contact as those words left her mouth. He just looked down.

"It would be for the best. I thought that maybe if I didn't see you as often I would finally accept the fact that I can never have you and that you'll never love me back." Tears were streaming down Donna's face now. She couldn't believe he'd actually leave because of her.

"I want to fight for you so badly." By this time he couldn't stop himself anymore. The tears he suppressed for so long was out. Harvey Specter was crying. " but I can't fight for you if you won't fight for me. It hurts me every time I see you. I've given you so many chances to tell me you feel the same way but every single time, you push me away and I can't go on like that." Harvey closed his eyed momentarily to halt the tears. "By the way, Scottie's married. We never happened. She was in the office because she was helping me with you." Donna was broken. How could she be so stupid? He placed his hands on both sides of her head and gave her an affectionate kiss on her forehead. "I love you and don't forget that." This time it was Harvey who left her heartbroken.

"I love you too." Donna muttered but Harvey was long gone for him to hear it.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Some of you might hate me for this but this is the last chapter for Never Let Me Go. It's been a fun story to write even with the emotional roller coaster. I promise to post more fics soon. Thanks.**

The next morning Jessica and Rachel found Donna sitting outside the house. She was sitting on the beach front alone. It was way too early in the morning making the number of people on the beach very few. Donna was staring at the horizon. The sun was only about to rise. Usually that signals a clean slate but for her it's was the finish line and she just won last place. As the two girls approached her, she remained still and deep in thoughts. They saw her tear stained face. Her eyes were heavy from crying. She was shivering. At that moment they saw Donna at her lowest point. This was her, broken.

"It's my fault. I pushed him away." She muttered as another tear rolled down her cheek. Her voice was quivering because of her sobs. She became numb when it comes to her tears. She's been spending too much time crying she found it normal already. Rachel wrapped an arm around her and leaned the side of her head against the paralegal's. Jessica ran her hands along Donna's arm for comfort and to stop her from crying.

"Why? What are you so scared about? Harvey loves you. I can see it. Hell, everybody can see it." Jessica pointed out. Donna still hasn't stopped crying.

"Why didn't you tell him that you love him back." The youngest of the three spoke. Her sobs were taming but her tears were still running.

"Because I'm not good enough." She bluntly admitted. The two gave her in incredulous look. They were shaking their heads in disbelief.

"How could you say that?" Jessica asked.

"The guy worships you. He would do anything for you. Of course you're enough." Rachel pointed out.

"I'm scared." She admitted.

"Of what?" the two asked in unison. Donna let out a sigh. Where does she start?

"It's true. I'm in love with him. Practically the whole time I've known him. At first I didn't want to ruin the friendship…" she was halted by Jessica speaking.

"Wait! I have a feeling you shouldn't say this to us." She said, earning a confused look from Donna. "Tell them to Harvey. He deserves to hear it more than us." Rachel nodded in agreement.

"But he's probably in LA by now." She said defeated. He was gone and it shook her again. It was her fault. The tears that once halted were back on her eyes again.

"No. He hasn't signed any documents yet. He's probably back in the office fixing his things since you're not there to do it for him." The managing partner said.

"Go after him but, please, this time makes it a happy ending." Rachel said making the hope in her voice evident.

* * *

Donna was back in New York in no time. She went straight to the firm only to find it abandoned. It was 10 in the morning of a Sunday. Everybody was out. She went directly to his office and found filled boxes but he was nowhere to be found. The pang of hurt hit her whole being. For the first time that she was fighting for him, she couldn't find him. She sat on his couch and found herself crying intensely once again. She spent half an hour her head buried between her hands as cried her eyes out. A tap on her shoulder made her stop and look up. What she saw made her heart leap. It was him.

"Harvey." She shrieked in happiness. She got up and hugged him tightly. Harvey was caught off guard. He was shocked and that was evident on his face. His mouth formed an 'o' as his eye brows raised in question. She was now crying on his shoulder. It took a few seconds before he wrapped his arms around her figure.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She muttered on his shoulders. "Don't go. Please. Stay here." She was practically begging as she let go of him. He looked down not knowing how to answer.

"I placed my heart on the line quite a number of times. How can I be sure you're here to stay?" he inquired. The hurt was still fresh to him. He remembered how she pushed him away every single time he tried to be with her.

"Because I'm done being scared Harvey." She said in determination.

"I've been lying all along. I've been trying to convince myself that I don't feel anything but that's a lie. I feel everything Harvey. When I'm with you I feel like I can do anything. Before I didn't want to pursue you because our friendship was really important to me and that was all that we had. I got to know you, the real you and I fell deeper every day. I was just Donna, the secretary and you were Harvey, the boss." Harvey gave her a look assuring her that he never thought of her that way.

"A few weeks ago I got fired and you let me go. You couldn't even do it yourself. You asked me to come back because you needed me for the trial but I can't help but think, would you need me if it wasn't for the trial? Would you be going after me if it wasn't for your benefit? At that point I told myself that, that's it. We can never be something more than that because you would never cross the line. After you kissed me for the first time, you put me on a state of confusion Harvey. I was moving on but you just had to draw me back. I was scared because I didn't want to get hurt. Maybe you won't hurt me, intentionally but it can still happen and it's something I don't want to happen. I'm just tired of getting hurt… but losing you, knowing that you would leave just to get away from me was so much worse because I actually had a chance and I turned my back on it. I can never forgive myself if I don't fight now. So I'm done running." And with that Donna found her way in front of Harvey and placed her lips against his. It started gentle. Both were testing the waters and it grew passionate. Harvey placed his hand on her face to wipe the tears that fell from her beautiful eyes. Donna let her hand run through his hair. She smiled against his lips and he felt it and did the same. After what seemed forever they broke apart because of their need of air.

"I love you, so much." He said as he kissed her forehead affectionately and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you too." She said as she looked into his eyes and said it for the first time. They smiled at each other. Harvey was ecstatic. She said it back. For the first time she said 'I love you' back.

"So I'm guessing you aren't leaving?" the sound of Jessica's voice sprang them apart.

"Guess not." Harvey answered looking at Donna. "I found my reason to stay."

"Finally both of you have come to your senses. Now, Mike and Rachel can go back to work instead of plotting on you two. " Jessica said as she let herself out of the room. The two laughed as they realized the conspiracy. Harvey went towards the packed boxes and opened them again.

"Harvey." The voice of Donna was affectionate. Harvey dropped what he was doing to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me one thing."

"Anything for you." He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No matter what happens never let me go."

"I'd rather die than let you go."

**A/N Thank you guys for supporting this fic. I really appreciate your comments. **

**P.S. Can i get an RT on twitter for my bday. " saragrafferty Greet paulinegoddess a happy birthday on September 24th. :D"**

**Thanks guys! ;)**


End file.
